Return
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: JCL pops up out of nowhere in a new outfit and attitude, and what's worst of all, Ratchet's stuck having to deal with the now unpredictable hybrid for who knows how long while having Clank and Circuit for help. Circuit is owned by AmberDiamondSwords. ClankXCircuit within.


**Disclaimer: Even after three months of me being as silent as stone, I still own nothing. Also, Circuit is owned by AmberDiamondSwords.**

* * *

"Dad?" Circuit peeked past the door as she heard something or someone gasping for breath. In the darkness, the violet eyed robot switched on her night vision program and she jumped back and screamed at the sight of Ratchet lying on the floor with his ears flopped over his eyes, and a fifteen inch long blade impaled through his side.  
"CLANK! HELP!" Circuit screamed as she started to turn the possibly dying Lombax over onto his side. However, to Circuit's surprise, Ratchet came running up the stairs from his workshop and turned on the hallway light.

"Oh no. Not you." Circuit nearly jumped back as she saw a brown furred Lombax growling back at Ratchet as the now seen female slowly pulled the sword out of her side.

"I try to kill myself and this is what happens. Perfect." The female sighed as she removed the last five inches with a swift pull and destroyed the sword with a flick of the wrist. To Circuit's amazement, the Lombax immediately stopped bleeding and breathed with ease.

"Why are you here, JCL?"

"Well, I was lonely back on my planet and I tried to escape from it." JCL said as they dusted off their leather jacket and boots.

"And what's with all the black?"

"I'm a bit more mature and punk now." Circuit examined JCL's entire outfit with some curiosity. Black leggings and a half sleeved tunic with black arm warmers, along with the leather jacket and boots.

"Oh really?" Ratchet smirked as he crossed his arms.

"... If you think I'm going to randomly yell or sing something, you're in for a surprise." JCL said as she followed the other Lomax's actions.

"Okay. Do something that you think I wouldn't expect you to do." Ratchet chuckled as he watched the hybrid to see what she would do.

"Alright then." JCL smirked as she unsheathed a katana from her side and swiftly swung the blade down to Circuit just above her head.

"I'd kill her, but then that would mean that you'd try to kill me... And by the way, I'm still kind of a god here." The hybrid stated as she suddenly ran electricity through the blade and held her hand out to the Lombax at the other end of the hall.

"All talk and no bite, aren't you?"

"Am I?" JCL growled as she suddenly flashed from one end of the hall to the other. Ratchet gasped as he felt the blade slice a few strands of fur off his left ear and a few drops of blood started running down the edge of his ear.

"Don't ever try to underestimate me Ratchet. You do not know what kind of a god you are dealing with now. It's just up to me to decide how I treat you. So watch yourself." JCL looked over her shoulder with a gleam in her eye before she disappeared into a cloud of black and white smoke.

"Who is JCL, Dad?"

"Just some crazy person who can't seem to die."

* * *

So, yeah. I'm back for real for this time and I have some explaining to do.

My Excuse to Why I've Been Gone for Three Months: I fried my old Android Tablet by over use because I would always charge it whenever I had it on. So, I went three months without having an access to the Internet at home and the computers at the local library only gives you an hour of time or so. Thus, I could do squat but watch YouTube and I didn't trust writing stuff on a public computer. However, I have a friend who goes by the name of Tater on X-Box Live who was selling movies and stuff in order to pre-order Destiny 2, and amongst the stuff was a spare Windows 8 AT&T Microsoft phone. And he was willing to sell I to me for five bucks. I couldn't pass that opportunity up. So, on March thirty first, I gave him five bucks, and he gave me his old phone. After a bit of figuring out how a touch screen mobile phone works, I got it going on the internet at home and I updated what was needed and what I wanted to update and I spent some time messing around with the web browser to get the feel of it. Then I spent a good deal of time on YouTube.

So, yeah. Every story from here on out will be typed up on a Microsoft phone.

Now, If Tater ever sees this, Thank you so much. I owe you so much more than the five dollars that I paid for this thing.

To the rest of you, I hope that I can cheer you up with the humorous stories that are yet to come in the future.

For those of you who didn't even notice, awesome that means that I must be doing something wrong I'm going to change that as much as I can.

Always, leave a review and/or like, and I'll see you later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


End file.
